A conventional drill sharpener is a bulky machine which is expensive and is mainly used for factories. A portable drill sharpener known to applicant includes a casing with a transmission mechanism which, a sand-wheel for sharpening drills and a guide device. The sand-wheel is rotated by the transmission mechanism and the drill is positioned by the guide device so as to be sharpened by the sand-wheel. Nevertheless, the portable drill sharpener can only sharpen limited areas of drills and cannot meet professional requirements.
The present invention intends to provide a portable drill sharpener that ensures every surface of the drills can be sharpened.